Fake it till you make it
by RedEcho
Summary: I need help. I may have accidentaly said that I was seeing someone and that I would bring him, as a date, to a wedding. Problem is I have no boyfriend, and no intention to date after what happened with Jake. Does anybody know where I may find a fake boyfriend? EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wrote this story a long time ago, I decided to pick it up again and I have began editing it. Hope you enjoy the new version!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

"Come on Rose, please?"

I groaned as I covered my head with my pillow.

"She tried." He insisted, leaning on the dark red wall of my bedroom. "Be a grown up and do the same, and if that's too difficult for you, just do it for me."

I lifted the pillow and looked in his direction. "She's mean Al, like Voldemort mean, really bitchy mean."

"Is that a yes?" He asked looking at me hopefully.

"I guess so." I answered, letting my head fall back on the soft cushion.

"Thanks Rosie! You're the best!" He said, sincerely happy, as he joined his hands together.

"When is the damn thing anyway?" I replied quite grumpy that Albus disturbed my sleep for this nonsense. Men just shouldn't do that to me. "And don't call me Rosie!"

"Next week. It took me a month to convince her to invite you, you two are the most stubborn girls I know."

As Albus finished his phrase, an unpleasant memory of his girlfriend replayed in my mind.

* * *

_It was a cloudy Saturday morning, me, Albus and Jane were at a coffee__ shop in London. Shortly after we ordered Albus went to the bathroom, and Jane started to talk about her brother's wedding._

_"Oh and We-Rose, you're invited." Jane said rather fast._

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"You are invited to my brother's wedding." _

_Her brother? Barley knew him: a tall skinny muggle, that was all. We met on several occasions but I didn't exactly know what to talk about. What do muggles talk about? Soccer? How shitty life is without magic?_

_"Well, I'll think about it." Liar._

_"You can bring someone, like a date." She added, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear and leaning closer to me."But of course this doesn't interest you, does it? Didn't your previous boyfriend cheat on you with your best friend?"_

_Remind me why Albus had to tell her that?_

_"Ex-best friend." I growled through my teeth, repressing the painful memory. I looked around praying that Al would save me from this uncomfortable discussion._

_"I see." She said grinning, her hazel eyes sparkled, she was clearly satisfied."You aren't seeing someone, are you?"_

_We both knew the answer well, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction; not this time._

_"Actually, I am." When did I become such a badass liar?! _

_Her smirk didn't waver. "__Well bring him." She said, it was obvious she didn't believe my lie. "We would all be so curious to meet him." Trust me, I' like to meet him too._

_"If I come I will make sure that you talk to him in person." I responded emphasizing the 'if'._

_ What the bloody hell was I going to do now?_

* * *

I don't exactly know why I chose him, maybe because he was the type Jane would've gone for or maybe it was because I knew he would accept. Either way, at eleven a.m., I was knocking on his front door.

He hadn't changed much from Hogwarts, he was still very attractive, with his platinum blonde hair, grey eyes and pale skin. But he was no longer a boy, this Scorpius was a twenty-four year old man and a very fit one.

"Rose Weasley." He said studying me. I had changed too, I had less freckles, I usually wore my red curls loose and I had a new set of clothes. We had been friends, well, sort of. We often fought so it was a strange relationship.

"How've you been doing, Scorpius?"

"Better now that you're here." He joked. "But what exactly are you here for?"

"Um, well, I need a little favour."

"Would you look at that, the famous Weasey asking me a favour. What an honor." He said sarcastcally.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"What kind of favour?"

"Well do you happen to be seeing anyone in this moment?"

"Look, it's nice that you want to ask me out but I'm not looking for anything serious right-" "I need you to be my fake boyfriend for a wedding." I blurted out awkwardly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"What a romantic invitation." He joked smirking and leaning on the doorway. "How much has it been since we last saw each other? Three, four years?" He asked.

"Nearly four." I replied.

"Why haven't I heard of you since?"

"I've been... busy."

"Oh right, that Jack guy?"

"Jake." I corrected him.

"So I'm guessing it didn't end well?"

"He cheated on me with Jess."

He looked slightly taken aback. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"What about you, still got millions of girls hanging around you?"

"Yup." He said popping the 'p' and smirking. "Can't say I mind it. Who needs a stable girlfriend if you can have plenty one night stands?"

"So, will you do it?"

"What?"

"Be my fake boyfriend for a wedding."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Come on!" I begged, opening my eyes wide. "Please."

"Don't do the puppy eyes on me! It won't work!"

"Just this one time." I continued.

"When is this thing?"

"Next week and it's a muggle wedding."

"A muggle wedding?! As in they are all muggles?"

"Well not all of them... Albus will be there."

"What will I get in return?"

"What did I get in return when I let you and Al copy my homework?"

"I know nothing about muggles." He sighed.

"The things I do for you." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly.

"So, I will send you all the information for owl, okay?"

He nodded.

"Seriously, you are a life saviour."

"That's what I do." He said smirking.

We said good bye and I apparated back home feeling truly relived.

* * *

After taking a shower, I stared at the light blue dress that me, Faye and Lily had bought that morning, it was cute and as Lily and Faye repeated a billion times, I looked good in it.

I wandered around the small house, it felt so empty. I sat on the couch in the living room. Me and Jessica had moved in together when we were twenty, at that time I had just started dating Jake.

We would go dancing on Saturday night, have fun, get drunk. I had a perfect boyfriend and I lived with my best friend. Life was amazing.

Until it wasn't anymore.

_It was May the seventh, a Saturday night, we had gone to a pub and returned to our homes. Jessica wasn't home, but I wasn't worried, she often spent the night out. I changed in a sexy low cut dress, just to turn things on. I arrived at Jake's appartement around two a.m., I didn't knock, the door was unlocked._

_I walked through the untidy living room and I gently opened Jake's room._

_They were both completely naked, glistening with sweat and kissing very passionately, Jess giggled. She tilted her head back as he carrassed her breastes. Her gaze turned towards me, her eyes met mine. It all happened so fast._

_She covered herself and started talking rapidly, but I wasn't listening. Jake got dressed, he started talking too. I was standing still, my mind somewhere else._

_It all made sense. All their excuses, their funny looks. I was so stupid not to have noticed back then._

_They were still talking when I silently exited the door. They followed me out. I apparated home and sat down on the floor._

_I heard someone coming, I didn't have to turn around, I already knew who it was._

_"W-Why?" My voice trembled._

_She sat in front of me looking so small._

_"It wasn't to hurt you, you..." She paused. "You know that right?"_

_Suddenly I was crying, I felt so broken and terribly lost, I was betrayed from the persons I loved the most._

_"Forgive me." Jess whispered._

_Her hand was on mine, and her eyes were examining my face. Seeing her so fragile, so geniuenly sad made me want to hug her and be hugged. It lasted a second._

_I stopped crying, whipped my tears with my sleeve, I stood up and watched as she did the same._

_"Leave." The word was barely audible._

_"Rose I-"_

_"Leave." I repeated this time louder._

_"You don-"_

_"LEAVE!" I was yelling, furiously pointing to the door._

_"LEAVE!" I shouted, stomping to her room. I threw all her clothes around the living room, she was standing there, staring at me, silent tears pouring out of her eyes._

_I broke all of her pictures, threw all the books on the floor, teared their pages. I threw the chair out of the window, breaking its glass. I cried and sobbed and yelled. Till exhausted, I must've fallen asleep, because the next morning I was lying there, on the messy floor, with cuts on my hands._

_When I finally entered the living room, Jess was no longer there, instead there was a note left on the kitchen table._

_'I understand that you are mad, you have every right to be. I hope that one day you will forgive me. What I did was terribly wrong, but I love him too. Jess.'_

_I burned that note immediately._

**Soo... leave a review to tell me what you think. I'm still very young so please tell me if there are some parts that I can improve. And sorry if you find some grammar mistakes, I do my best. I actually didn't plan this last part, it was supposed to be a humor-romance one-shot but I really love letting my self go when I write, should I not do that? Do you always know every detail of what will happen next?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Don't worry I'm not dead, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been busy and everything I wrote sounded stupid. **

**But I did it! And here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"You look good." A smile formed on my lips as his eyes steadied on my face.

"Thanks, you don't look half as bad yourself." I replied.

"Where are we going?" He asked, one hand was searching in his pocket, while the other reached towards me.

He extracted his wand and waited for my response.

"Oh, no no."

He looked at me confused. "It's a muggle wedding remember? We can't just apparate in front of a crowd of muggles!"

"But than how are we going to arrive?"

I rolled my eyes and involuntary smiled. His eyebrows were furred and he had a lost look on his face which made him look quite adorable.

"Hey! I never took muggle studies!" He justified himself, grinning slightly.

"I called us a cab."

* * *

The taxi stopped, I was fidgeting with my hands. What if this all went wrong? The truth would be uncovered and I would be more pathetic than ever. Imagining the humiliation made an uncomfortable feeling rise in my stomach.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked. "You've been awfully silent for the whole trip."

"Yeah, just a bit nervous."

The church was pretty. It wasn't very big and it was quite old. It wasn't as sinister as most of the churches. There were less people than I had imagined, but than again, the only wedding I had been to was Victorie's and Teddy's, I will only say that every single Weasley was invited.

Me and Scorpius tried to find Al in the crowd but he was nowhere to be seen. The ceremony was about to start so we hurried to take our seats.

"Bloody Merlin! Can you find a reasonable explanation for that?" He whispered in my ear, slightly pointing to Jesus crucified.

I had to suffocate a laugh. "Muggle traditions."

"Traditions?!" He whispered back harshly.

The music began playing, the wedding had started.

The bride, as every bride on their wedding day, was beautiful. The white gown elegantly wrapped her body, showing off all of the right places. Her dark hair was loose and it fell gently on her curves. The groom was glowing, his eyes were fixed on her and only her.

They joined hands and the priest welcomed us.

* * *

"When is this going to end?" Scorpius complained leaning near to me.

"Oh shut up and don't be such a whiner."

"Come on you can't possibly be enjoying this."

"It's bloody hell."

"It's not like they're going to last." He whispered. "They'll have a kid, maybe two, they'll stay together for another couple of years but then they will get divorced. As simple as that."

"Another guy that doesn't believe in love. How original." I sighed. "It's not my problem you don't believe in love."

"It's not that I don't _believe_ in love, I just don't believe in the eternal one. Time passes, feelings change."

"You are an arse." I whispered.

I grinned, because maybe, that one time, he may have had a point.

I returned my attention on the couple. I was bored, we were in the back, so we could barely hear the priest's words, I had counted every ornament in the church and was tired of studying how people were dressed.

But finally the moment me, Scorpius and of course the lovely couple, were waiting for, arrived. Henry and Ana were kissing as a married couple.

* * *

We followed the crowd, the restaurant they had chosen was just a couple of minutes from the church so me and Scorpius decided to walk.

"We need a code." He stated.

"A code?"

"If I'm having trouble in a conversation I say a certain word or do a gesture and you save me from disaster."

I snorted. "How heroic of me." I said sarcasticly."And what is our code?"

"I don't know... Anything really... Maybe something common like a wink."

"A wink it is." I replied.

Most of the guests had already arrived, there were many tables placed under a very big canopy. It was elegant yet comfortable.

Nearby various tables were serving drinks and appetizers. Suddenly I spotted a familiar dark headed man heading towards us, smiling.

"Rose! And... Scorpius?"

"I didn't know you guys were a thing." He commented.

"Surprise!" I said trying to break the awkwardness.

Thankfully Albus quickly lost interest. "Oh Scorpius, remember that broom we saw the other day?"

"Nimbus 3000?"

"Yes! Guess who bought it? James!"

"No bloody way!"

How gentleman of them, excluding me from every possibility of having a conversation. A little tip, never let your guy friends meet. Ever.

I headed to the tables to get myself a drink, when an annoyingly familiar voice greeted me.

"Rose, you came."

"Yup, here I am."

"I hope you enjoyed the wedding." Jane was wearing a tight purple dress, as mush as I hated to admit she looked quite gorgeous in it.

"Oh yes, very beautiful." I replied distracted, honestly I can only lie when she's around.

"You are so brave." She said looking at me while smiling.

"I'm sorry, why brave?" There were many adjectives that came to my mind to describe me, but brave? No, I was never the Gryffindor type.

"I would've never had the courage." She said taking a sip of red wine. "I mean, coming here _all _alone... I wouldn't have showed up for the embarrassment. Frankly I thought that you wouldn't either, yet here you are."

That little... Ugh! I was trying my best to contain myself from smacking her face and whipping off that smile, but I was very close in failing.

"Actually, I brought someone. "

"Don't worry Rose, it's only us, and I can keep a secret. " She said smiling.

"Even if it were a secret there is no way I would trust-"

"Rose, I've been looking for you everywhere. " Scorpius interrupted while wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

I smiled sweetly. "I was just... talking to Jane, Al's girlfriend. Jane this is Scorpius, my boyfriend."

Her expression was priceless: her eyes were wide, her eyebrows were extremely near to the hairline and her lips slightly parted.

"And close your mouth dear," I added mimicking her tone."You look like a fish."

" It was a pleasure to meet you Jane. " Scorpius said. "Do you want something to drink, Rose?"

"I'll come with you. "

* * *

"The guts she has to say those things." I rattled fuming, as Scorpius offered me a glass of wine. "How can somebody be so rude?"

I took a sip. " And this thing is disgusting! Butterbeer and firewisky are so much better. " I complained.

"You are insatiable, woman." He joked making me roll my eyes.

"Rose! How lovely to see you here, Albus told us you were coming."

"I wouldn't miss it! It was a wonderful ceremony. Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Scorpius." Unlike her daughter, I liked Mr Blake pretty much, he was in his early sixties but he was always very informed on everything from new technology to politics.

The man smiled at Scorpius, showing remarkably white teeth.

"A pleasure. " He said. "May I ask, where did you meet?"

"Er, at school." Scorpius replied.

"Oh yes of course, Albus told me you went in a boarding school somewhere."

"I bet a guy like you plays some sort of sports. I was an athlete too at your age, used to run for a couple of hours straight."

"Well, yes actually he plays basketball." I intervened quickly, he looked at me in despair.

"Is that so? And which is your favourite team?"

" Uh, yeah well..." He was winking at me like crazy, that I wanted to burst in laughter. "got something in my eye." He said noticing how the action seemed unnatural.

"I mean, why choose one? They are all good after all. "

Mr Blake chuckled while giving a pat on Scorpius' s back.

"That's some positive thinking boy. " His voice was hoarse.

"Rose, Scorpius, you guys disappeared so suddenly I didn't have time to talk to you."

"I hope daddy is not boring you." Jane said smiling to her father.

"I could never be boring, not even if I tried." Mr Blake joked.

"Well, I see my daughter is here to keep you company, if you will excuse me I need to talk to the other guests."

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Scorpius said politely.

"Such a cute couple." Jane complimented while forcing a tight smile.

"That's what they say." Replied Scorpius, he gave me a kiss on the cheek to which I responded with genuine smile.

A beeping noise came from her purse. "Sorry, my phone has been ringing like crazy."

Scorpius looked curiously at the electronic object.

"It's an Iphone 9, I just got it and have no idea how to turn of the notifications. Do you know how?" She said handing here phone to Scorpius. Her flirting skills were vicious, but I could see how she managed to always have a guy.

"Uh, um actually I..." He mumbled sending me a wink.

"He... He hates Apple, we both do... And, well we have no idea sorry."

"Yup apples suck, I hate their texture." As soon as Scorpius said that I wanted to hit my head on a tree, hard.

I laughed awkwardly. "Such a joker this one." I said while taking his hand in mine.

At this point Jane was obviously jealous.

"You're such a kind heart Scorpius." She said bitterly, I knew she was going to say something hurtful. "I mean, Rose was a mess after her break up with Jake. She told you right? Her boyfriend and her best friend were sleeping behind her back for months before she found them together. And Rose was always crying, I mean she was a bit pathetic but Albus did his best to cheer her up. Honestly I didn't think she had recovered yet, but her she is, with you."

I was frozen, blocked on my spot. For all this time I taught myself to never let that event get me and to ignore it. But she was right: I hadn't recovered.

Scorpius was surprised, then he looked at me. The last thing I wanted or needed was his pity.

I needed to be alone, so I did what I do best, I ignored the problem and I left.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, even if you hated it, I really need all the help I can get to improve! And sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm doing my best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**I would like to thank you all for the amazing reviews! They truly inspire me to write more. And I positively noticed that those who have reviewed on the first chapter reviewed on the second as well!**

**I'm sorry for the late updates, I hate when an author takes ages to write another chapter. But here it is! I made it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I hated being weak. I was so fragile and hurt it irritated me. How long was it going to take me to be strong again? How long till the confident tough woman came out? The truth was that on the inside I was still a girl.

It was after a while that I noticed that Scorpius had followed me.

Compose yourself Rose.

You are not hurt.

You are fine.

Just need to stay calm.

You are feeling great!

Okay don't exaggerate.

Breathe.

"Rose."

That one word made all my cool disappear.

"Uh hey Scorpius." My voice was too high. "Hello Scorpius." I tried with a lower tone.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm feeling brilliant!"

"You know, you are a terrible liar. Are you going to ignore that I just saw you run away upset? And besides your voice gets all high and squeaky when you lie."

I shot him a glare. "First of all I am a badass liar." I said slightly sarcastically.

"And second, why do you even care?"

Scorpius stayed silent.

"You should have told me."

"Oh yeah sorry, 'hey Scorpius, wanna be my fake boyfriend? By the way I once found my ex-boyfriend fucking my best friend, okay?', why didn't I start with that?"

"You don't even get the uncomfortable position you put me in."

"You know what, you are so right. The next time anything that turns my life upside down happens, I'll be sure to keep in mind how that will affect you."

"Can you just stop with this sarcasm?"

"Not when you are making my bad break-up about you."

"Don't you get that I became part of this situation the moment you invited me here?"

"Our relationship is fake! You don't have to care about what happened to me. Nothing is real." I continued.

"Why are you angry with me?"

"I am not angry!" My voice was near to yelling. "Sorry." I apologized.

"I care about you. You're my friend." He justified himself.

"A friend you haven't seen for nearly four years. "

"And who's fault is that?" He replied.

"That's not fair. You have never sent me a letter either."

"If we aren't friends, then why did you ask me to come here?" He said irritated. I was surprised that Scorpius was losing his calm, but the fact that I was the reason why scared me.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Why did you accept?" I retorted.

He concealed everything before speaking again.

"I don't need to answer you." He said coldly.

"They are starting lunch, let's go." He added.

"Yeah." Was all that I managed to pronounce.

* * *

We were seated next to some friends of the bride and groom.

"I'm Betty, Henry's cousin."

"I'm Gabriel, her husband."

"Diana, just a distant friend of the newly wedds."

"A pleasure, I'm Scorpius and this is my girlfriend Rose. Rose is Al's cousin." As he introduced me he avoided eye contact with me.

"Oh of course! Albus, such a delightful lad." Betty commented smiling. She was quite nice looking, a bit chubby and she seemed like a friendly woman.

Gabriel was not very charming, not very tall nor fit, his beard needed some trimming and it looked like he was going bald.

Diana looked like a very cute woman, her skin was dark, she was petite, her brown hair was short and her eyes were hazel.

After that short introduction and some hand shaking, the waiters began serving.

"You must know Albus from a very long time. There is one curiosity I have been dying to ask. How was he as a child?"

"You will never believe this, and he will probably murder me in my sleep if I tell, but he was a terrible baby!" I commented."Always destroying James's toys."

Betty laughed. "That's very hard to imagine! I've always pictured him as the perfect m-"

Gabriel coughed dramatically. "- second perfect man." Betty finished.

"Once," I grinned at the memory."when he was around five years old, he ate his mother's lipstick and they had to bring him to the hospital!"

At this point even Gabriel and Diana started laughing.

"So have long have you two been dating?" Diana asked, trying to make conversation. The meat was now being served.

"Ugh tw-" "Fou-" Me and Scorpius started saying contemporarily. I stepped on his foot with my heels to make him shut up. He wept and I had to try my best to hide a satisfied smile. People often forget the power of a heel.

"We have been on and off actually."

"She is hard to stay angry with." Scorpius commented sarcastically, earning an understanding smile from Gabriel.

His lips formed tight line and his jaw was clenched, it was obvious he was still angry with me.

"If only that were true." I muttered silently under my breath.

"Sorry Rose you said something?" Asked Betty.

"We manage to pull through."

Scorpius smiled awkwardly as he had heard what I had said previously.

"Hope you are enjoying your steak." He said. "Honey."

"Extremely." My response was flat.

You've gotta love passive aggressive conversations.

Oh Merlin why was I being so hard on him? He was only caring for me. No, he didn't really care, Rose, he was just kind.

Everybody was talking, I could vaguely see their lips moving. They started laughing about something Scorpius said.

He was very handsome, that blonde hair, those gray eyes. I wondered what he would look like without a shirt, he probably would look drop dead gorgeous. And I just loved his face, so muscular an- oh shit! He's looking at me! Quick Rose, look casual!

"Uh, Rose?"

"Sorry, what was the um... the question?"

"Would you like another glass of wine?" The real question is are his lips soft or rough?

"Y-No. No, I don't." God Rose! What planet are you on?! Scorpius equal not cute, friend, well sorta friend.

"Sorry, could I borrow Rose and Scorpius for a second?" It was Al's voice.

"Oh of course."

"Come with me." He whispered to us.

We started walking farther away from the Wedding.

Albus looked stressed, he anxiously looked around himself to see if no one was coming.

"I lost my wand."

"When were you going to tell us that?!" I scolded him.

" No, you don't understand. I lost my wand _here_."

"Oh fuck."

"That is appropriate." Scorpius commented.

"They won't recognise it. It's just a stick."

"Sometimes it blinks a red light." He said slowly.

"Albus! Why would you bring it here?!"

"I never leave my wand."

"That's what I said, but Miss Sarcasm here left hers home."

I stuck out my tongue at him.

We searched everywhere possible. But with no success.

"We'll have to summon it and pray that nobody notices a stick magically moving." I sighed.

"What does pray mean?"

"Not now Scorpius!"

"I guess that's the only option." Albus agreed.

"Accio Albus's wand!" Scorpius pronounced and in a couple of seconds the object came flying into his hand.

"That was a close one."He said relieved as he passed Albus his wand.

A crashing sound came near by.

"Oh bloody hell." Scorpius said looking at the source of the sound.

Right next to the shattered glass was an awfully surprised Jane.

**I hoped you enjoyed it****! If you noticed some mistakes or if you think there is something I could've written better, do tell me by leaving a review or sending me a message.**


End file.
